A cellular phone, or cell phone, is a portable, mobile telephone which uses a wireless cellular network to transmit and receive calls. Cell phone technology has advanced to include data communications for various services, including short message service (SMS) or text messages, Internet connectivity, and other data services. Wireless cellular networks today provide coverage to almost all areas where humans can reach. Even in remote areas, it is not uncommon to find wireless connectivity for data and voice communications. Innovations to cell phones continue to increase the demands on the wireless cellular networks in terms of the bandwidth and other services, and on the hardware of the cell phone devices to perform multiple functions for the user.